1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp that uses light emitting diodes (hereinafter, “LED”s) as light emission sources and includes lamp lenses and a plurality of reflection surfaces.
2) Description of the Related Art
Vehicle lamps are disclosed in, for example, European Patent Application Publication No. 830984 (German Patent Application Publication No. 19638081), U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2003/35298, 2003/35299, 2003/43593, and 2003/53318.
Such vehicle lamps normally include LEDs provided in a lamp, lamp lenses serving as a light emission area, and a many reflection surfaces that reflect, toward the lamp lenses, lights emitted from the LEDs. The light emitted by each LED is reflected by the reflection surfaces toward the lamp lenses and the reflected light falls on the lamp lenses. As a result, when the vehicle lamp is viewed from the outside, the light emission area of the lamp lenses appears to emit lights almost over its entire surface. Examples of the lamp lens of this type include, for example, a tail lamp, a stop lamp, a high mount stop lamp, a turn signal lamp, a tail and stop lamp, a high mount tail and stop lamp, a combination lamp of a turn signal lamp and a tail lamp, a combination lamp of a turn signal lamp and a stop lamp.